


Of All the Ways to Say 'I love you'

by two_days



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ABC Cafe / Red and Black, Café Musain, Coffee, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has an job interview. Grantaire has a ring. They have coffee. (cliche as hell but fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Ways to Say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction ever, ah! Thank you for whoever reads this and please like/leave comments! :)

Enjolras’ golden hair matched the coloring peaking sun wandering above the buildings. Although his thin red jeans were defenseless against the nipping breeze, his black Doc Martins provided some sanctuary as well as the Sherlockian coat he was supporting. His hand was kept warm as well entwined with Grantaire’s. The couple  


After being declines from two newspapers, his last interview was today and Taire was determined to see him off. Of course coffee came first and Enjolras felt himself wake perk up a little when the caffeinated aroma wafted around them when they entered the shop. As they waited in line, Taire turned to Enjolras gently pecking his cheek “You’re going to freaking kill this interview okay? Those other papers are complete fuck brains for not hiring you, and they’re going to be sorry when your paper wins all the awards or whatever happens to those things.” 

Enjolras nodded slightly, squeezing Taire’s hand “Thank you Taire, it’s just so frustrating. I deserve those positions, I have a impressive resume, and all my writing samples are edited by Ferre, what am I missing?” He sighed.

“You, Apollo, aren’t missing anything, don’t beat yourself over shitty newspapers. You’re going to get your own political section in a respected newspaper because you deserve it goddamnit Enj, you deserve your own newspaper.”

Enj admitted a small smile and thanked Taire, before using his free hand to check his emails on his phone.

Taire hated seeing his usually undeterred boyfriend so heartbreakingly uncertain, it didn’t suit him. This is the same Apollo who wore a dress once to school because he could because fuck it gender roles don’t matter. The same Apollo was has been thrown out of Professor Javert’s class countless times for debating and trying to rally the students against the blatantly biased textbook.

However, Enjolras’ change of disposition wasn’t nearly as disconcerting as the velvet box that seemed to be melting a hole in Taire’s coat pocket. They had been dating for five years living together for three, and although they fought, Taire was confident that every fight will always end with “I love you”. It’s been five years goddamnit he’s going to say yes fucking get your shit together Taire. He had originally planned on dropping the question after Enjolras’ first job interview, but it seemed inappropriate so he waited. And waited, and waited, until Taire was having an increasingly hard time talking to Enj without blushing madly. So instead of being a congradulations sort of thing, R decided that popping the question will be a “good luck on your job interview” sort of thing.

“Why don’t you save us a table? I’ll order for us” Taire whispered to Enjolras. Enjolras nodded absently still engrossed in his phone “Expres-“

“I know” Taire inturupted holding up a hand and smiling, “I know you.” Enjolras looked up, smiling genuinely “You do” his eyes warming with sincerity. He pressed a impulsive kiss to R’s lips before walking over to a booth. R’s callused fingers brushed his lips, smiling after his boyfriend before turning back to the unimpressed barista.

“What can I get you?” The women asked.

“I’ll have one Expresso Americano with three shots of expresso no milk no sugar.” Then leaning forward and lowering his voice asked “Please put it under the name ‘Will you marry me.”

The barista narrowed her eyes, “You arrogant kids think that-Oh!” Her demeaner softened “If he says yes, your drinks are on the house. Anything else?”

“Voka” R muttered under his breath then said “A café mocha please, and put the name ‘Grantaire’ on it spelt G-A-N-I-T-A-R-E”

The barista nodded “Good luck” she muttered, quickly making the drinks and handing them to Taire. He went to the booth with Enj, placing Enj’s drink in front of him with the name facing away. R looked at his own cup and groaned “They’ll never spell my name right”

Enjolras put his phone down and snickered “At least you haven’t been told your name sounds like a sneeze.”

Taire fake glared, smirking slightly, and swallowed down the beehive of nerves in his stomach. “Oh yeah? You think they spelt your name right?”

Enjolras looked down at his cup, piercing eyes squinting in confusion at first. “Will you- Taire what-“ he looked up and his eyes widened, heart beat skyrocketing at the sight of his boyfriend kneeling, glossy-eyed, holding a ring.

“Will you marry me?” Taire asked in one breath.

The whole café cheered when Enjolras shouted yes, with his voice cracking and eyes watering before tackling R into a hug and peppering kisses all over his face.

“I permit it.”


End file.
